Batman and Catwoman Vs Joker and Harley
by Batcomiczone
Summary: Batman and Catwoman are in a relationship. The Joker becomes interested and wants to know more. Harley just wants to hurt the traitor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They fought very well on their own, but when they were together it was something else. They actually fought better. The two were always in perfect sync. They never needed to train together, they just knew each other so well that it allowed them to work well together.

Batman and Catwoman were finishing there fight with a group of goons. These guys tried robbing a armored bank truck. They just had the misfortune of doing it while the Bat and the Cat were on patrol. After they finished them off, Catwoman decided to trade in some banter with the man who was her long time rival. Now a days she called him friend, even her lover.

"Getting a little slow Batman. Starting to lose your touch?"

"Funny, i was about to ask you the same question."

She smiled as she placed her hands on his face and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "I love beating up criminals with you. It kinda turns me on." She said as she walked off.

"That's not the reason i do this." He replied.

"Oh, please spare me another morality lecture." She pleaded. He shook his head as he pressed a button on his gantlet and summoned the Batmobile to their location. Selina got in the passenger seat, like always, as Batman drove them home.

Selina rubbed the inside of his tight with her hand. "So Bruce, what do you want to do tonight?" She asked.

"With you, there's a lot i want to do."

"You don't say? I didn't think you were that type of guy."

"Now that we're dating, your about to see a whole new side of AAHHGG!."

At that moment the Batmobile was T-boned on Bruce's side, by a heavily armored Semi-truck. Their car was turned over on it's side. The amour of the Batmobile prevented them from being torn apart but Bruce took a tough impact. Selina wasn't affected much. "Bruce." She called out. He didn't respond. Selina saw his eyes were closed.

She struggled to remove her safety harness. When she got it, she fell and landed on her side. It was a small drop so it didn't hurt at all. She then climbed up and removed Bruce's harness. He fell, but she failed to catch him causing him to drop to the bottom.

She then heard what sounded like buzz-saws cutting into the car, followed by the laugh of their hated enemy.

"Oh hell." Selina thought to herself. "I got an unconscious handsome man, and a evil clown to deal with."

She then started lightly slapping Bruce's face. "C'mon wake up." She realized that wasn't going to work. She then pressed her lips against his and kissed him. That did the trick. He woke up ready and alert.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We got hit and i saved you with a kiss." She informed. "Now get us out of here."

"There's only one way out." He said.

"And which way is that?"

"The one where we fight." He said as he pressed a couple buttons.

"Of course." She rolled her eyes.

Bruce then pressed a button causing the top of the car to shoot out and scatter the criminals. Batman and Catwoman then engaged the criminals. Bruce's strength combined with Selina's speed was an unbeatable force. After talking out over a dozen of the Joker's men, the clown and his sidekick showed themselves.

"Is this the best you've got? I would have figured by now you'd realize that i can defeat your pawns." Batman said.

"I just needed to make sure you hadn't forgotten about me. It's been so long sense we've seen each other. You really should call more often." The Joker said cackling.

"Come on puddin, let's cut to the chase. You promised me i'd have some one on one time with the Kitty."

"All in good time Harley." The Joker hissed.

"What the hell is this?" Catwoman asked annoyed.

At that moment a large number of armed crooks swarmed them and surrounded them.

"Oh Shit." Batman said.

"Yeah, shit." Catwoman repeated. With the Batmobile destroyed they had no way out of this one.

"Don't worry we're not going to kill you. Well not yet anyways. We just want to get the inside scoop on the bat and the cats new found love for each other. We want all the little details. And i do mean _all_ of the details." The Joker informed them.

"This may be your worst joke yet." Catwoman said.

"Hey don't insult Mista J. I'm already pissed at you for turning sides you dirty Bat-slut."

Catwoman's eyes filled up with anger. "I'm gonna kill that bitch!" She said as she charged. Batman wrapped his arms around her and prevented her from getting far. He didn't want them getting shot up just because of Selina's temper.

"Oh Bat's, come on! That's a cardinal sin. You never break up a potential cat fight." The joker laughed. "Oh well, we'll get to them fighting it out later anyways. Why spoil the fun now? But if you would be so kind to follow us. We have so much to talk about."

Batman and Catwoman followed the goons into a van. Their hands were zip-tied together and had bags placed over their heads. Selina and Bruce had no idea what game the Joker was planning. What ever it was they figured it wasn't anything good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!

"Welcome to the very first episode of Gotham Power Couples. I'm your host the Joker."

"And i'm Mista J's co-host Harley Quinn!"

"You have got to be kidding me with this shit." Selina said. Her head was still covered by the bag.

Bruce and Selina were tied to chair's and still had bags over their heads. They didn't like any of this.

"Let's meet the woman of this crazy couple shall we?" The Joker said as he removed Selina's bag. "This is Selina Kyle also known as Catwoman. Her hobbies include stealing things, trading sides, letting criminals down, and being a huge disgrace to us all."

The studio audience, made up of the Joker's gang, booed her loudly.

"Now let's meet the man of this couple. We all know him well. He has sent us to the emergency room countless times. He is the one and only...BATMAN!" The Joker announced as he removed his bag. Batman received an even louder boo than Catwoman.

"Batman here is a crime fighter. He is the man who has turned me into the happy soul i am today. His hobbies include brooding, fighting evil, more brooding, failing to save his friends, some more brooding, trying to foil evil plots to destroy Gotham, and you guessed it, even more brooding."

"Batman sucks! Batman sucks!" The crowd chanted.

"Now what we're going to do is split these two up. Harley here is going to take Selina into that other room and interview her, while i sit down with the Dork Knight and interview him." The Joker flashed a twisted smile at Harley. "She's all yours, kiddo."

"Thanks Mista J. Come along Kitty." Harley said as she dragged Selina's chair into a dark room.

"I'll be fine Batman, don't worry about me." Catwoman said as she was dragged away from him.

Batman wanted to try and bust out of the chair but he knew it was no use. He didn't want to give the Joker the idea that he had him raddled. He did his best to maintain a calm and stern attitude.

"Don't worry about them Bats. Selina and Harley are gonna have a grand old time. For right now it's just us pals." He said pulling up a seat next to Batman. He then clicked a pin and read off a question on his clipboard. "Now tell me about Selina. Has she gotten a peak under that mask?"

* * *

"So you and Joker?" Selina asked Harley who was sitting across from her, with a pin and clipboard in hand.

"And you and Bats." Harley replied. "So tell me, what brought you two together?"

"Do you honestly think i'm gonna answer your stupid questions?"

"Mista J gave me permission to go out there anytime and break Batsy's legs if you don't answer." Harley said pointing at her giant hammer sitting on a nearby table. "So if you care about Bat-brain as much as i care about my puddin, i'd suggest you play along."

Selina let out a heavy sigh. "It was a game that Batman and I played for a long time. I'd steal something, he'd stop me, we'd flirt and then stuff happened."

"What kinda stuff?"

"He used to arrest me. But then after a while we started developing... Feelings for each other. Instead of turning me in we started to... well, you know."

"Hot steamy bat-sex? Oh we're already getting to the good stuff."

* * *

"So tell me Bats. What did you do to get her to change sides? Was it the sex? It was the sex wasn't it?"

"Selina choose to join me because she's a good person. She decided to use her skills for good."

"Boring! But now tell me something interesting. Your first kiss with the kitty."

"This is ridiculous."

"Now play along Bats. Or i will i'll have to show you my new magic trick. It involves a pencil and Catwoman's eye."

Batman shook his head. "One night after i busted her for robbing a priceless jewel, she tried to run. I chased her across the rooftops of the city for nearly an hour. Desperate to escape from me, she tried to make an impossible jump from one building to the other...

 _10 months Ago_

Both of them where out of breath. The chase had been going on for too long. Selina was now in a position where she had no where left to go.

"Dammit i'm in a tight spot." She gasped.

"It's over Selina. Nowhere to run."

Selina looked at the building adjacent to them and smiled. "You underestimate me."

Batman eyes lit up. "Don't try it." He growled.

Selina took off running for the towards the edge ready to jump. Bruce chased after her. The hours of running and climbing had finally taken it's toll on her legs. As she neared the edged her hamstring tore. She let out a scream as she tried to stop. But her momentum sent her falling off the edge of the building.

Bruce dove off, placed his hands at his sides, and nose dived as he tried to catch her. Once she was close enough, he rapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her non injured leg around his waist. Bruce then spread his cape and started gliding. But there was too much weight. They were going down to fast. Bruce turned over and used himself as a shield for her. They landed in an alleyway. He fell on his back preventing her from suffering anymore damage. He gritted his teeth as he hit the ground hard, slamming the back of his head on the concrete. He slid on his back a few feet before coming to a stop.

Batman was hurt bad and she knew it. Selina got off of him and limped away from him and was ready to leave him there. But she stopped and looked at him. He was unconscious in a shady alley. She realized she couldn't leave him there. Out of nowhere she grew a conscious. Selina hobbled over to him and knelled down beside him. She stayed with him until he woke up.

"Selina?" He said opening his eyes slowly.

"You're awake."

"Are you okay?"

"You're the one who's been knocked out for over 20 minutes and you're asking me if i'm okay? Jeez Bats, sometimes you need to think of yourself first."

"You didn't." He said as he stood up. "You stayed with me."

"Yeah, well... I... That... It was nothing." She stuttered.

"Yes it was." He starred deeply into her eyes. "You thought of someone else for once."

"Don't look at me like that." She pleaded.

"Why not?" He asked placing his finger under her chin.

"You're gonna make me do something i'm going to regret." Bruce placed his hand on her cheek.

"And what might that be?"

"Damn you." She growled as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his. They shared a passionate kiss. It was fueled with a deep desire they had been hiding since the day they met. There kiss grew even more passionate as their tongues tangled together. Selina had to break the kiss as she made the mistake of putting pressure on her leg. She let out a shriek of pain.

Bruce snapped back to his senses and realized he made a huge mistake. For now he deiced the best thing to do was to take her home. He picked her up and carried her. She fell asleep in his arms. When he entered her apartment he set her down and placed a blanket over her. He then exited out the window and headed out into the night.

 _Present day_

"Oh bats, how chivalrist of you. You didn't even cop a feel? What a gentleman you are." The joker laughed.

* * *

"So kitty tell me. When did you and Bats first do the nasty."

"The nasty?"

"Boned, banged, fucked. Whateva ya call it. Tell us about it... In detail."

"It was a few months ago...

 _6 months ago_

Bruce pinned Selina up against the wall. Once again he was busting her after another robbery.

"We need to stop meeting like this." She purred.

"How's the leg?" He asked.

"It's all better." She said rubbing it against his. "See?"

"I'm gonna need you to put that jewel back."

"Oh, Bats why does it always have to be justice and morals with you. I really felt like we were going somewhere. That kiss we shared. You know damn well you felt something to."

"What if i did? What difference does it make?"

"We've been doing this dance for a long time. Aren't you at all curious?"

"That kiss was a mistake and we both.."

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes. You enjoyed every second of it. Don't you dare deny it."

His hands gripped her waist tightly. "Fine. I felt something. Happy?" He asked in a low stern voice.

"Oh Batman, you sweet talker you." She said sarcastically. Her hands were now resting on his face.

They both closed their eyes and pressed their lips together. The kiss they shared was hot and heavy. All the bottled up feelings they had for each other came pouring out. Selina broke away to catch her breath. "My place?" She asked.

Bruce and Selina continued kissing till they got to her bedroom. The mask's stayed on but everything else came off. They made love for hours that night.

 _Present Day_

"You truly are a masta thief. The girl who stole Batman's heart. Gotta give ya credit for that one." Harley said.

Selina just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Well now that we've got the inside scoop on their relationship let's reunite them. Oh Harley!" The Joker called out.

"Coming Mista J!" Harley said as she dragged Selina back into the room next to Bruce.

"So we found out a lot about this crazy couple, now it's time we move onto our next game." The Joker said with a twisted smile.

"Why do i have a feeling this game we're about to play is going to hurt?" Selina asked Bruce.

"Just stay calm Selina. He wants to rattle us. We can beat him. We just have to stay focused." Bruce assured her.

Selina starred at Bruce and studied him. On the outside he looked like he knew what he was doing. But Selina knew how to see right through him. She knew on the inside he was worried. Not about what was going to happen to him, but what was going to happen to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Now we'll play a fun game called: Answer all my Questions right or Batman will be hit over the head with this crowbar." Everyone in the room had confused looks on their faces. "Yeah, i know. We're still working on a better name for it."

Selina's heart raced as she though about this. She never was very good at trivia. But right now she realized she better get really good, really quick. Otherwise Bruce was shit out of luck.

The Joker read off the first question. "Question number 1: What is Batman's favorite color?"

Selina stared at Joker with a confused look. This was an obvious question. But it could also be a trick. "Black?" She answered nervously.

"Right you are." The Joker said. The audience booed. "Question number 2: What is Batman's name?" The Joker smile was now as twisted as ever.

Selina gasped as she and Bruce stared at each other.

 _3 Months Ago_

Bruce and Selina held each other in bed. They were breathing heavily after making love. Selina looked deeply into the eyes of her masked lover. He knew who she was, but she had no idea who he was.

"Will i ever get to see the man behind the mask?" She asked caressing his cheek.

"Maybe when you stop stealing." He replied.

"Oh so i need to prove myself to you? I need to prove that i'm good enough?" She snapped.

"What? No! I didn't mean..."

"Whatever. I don't want to hear it." She said rolling over on her side, facing away from him.

"Selina." He said softly. She didn't say anything. At that moment he decided to take a leap of faith. "Bruce." He said softly. She rolled back over and faced him. "My name is Bruce." He repeated. She moved closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "That's my name."

"Bruce what?" She asked. He removed the mask and let her see the true him. Her eyes widened. "Wayne?... I guess it makes sense. Damn, now that i think about it, it should be like super obvious." He grinned and let out a chuckle. "You have no idea what this means to me." She said with a warm smile on her face.

"You have no idea you mean to me." He replied starring deep into her eyes. Bruce was worried that he made a mistake saying that. The way her face lit up, made him think he had just scared her off. But then she pressed her lips against his and kissed him.

"You mean a lot to me too."

 _Present Day_

"I'm waiting Kitty Cat. Tell us all. Who's the man behind that mask?"

Batman shook his head. "Don't tell them."

"But Br-Batman, he'll..."

"Whatever he does, i can take it."

"If you say so." The Joker said as he hit Bruce over the head with the crowbar. Batman fell over in his chair. The Joker didn't let up. He continued beating him. "Now you know how Robin felt." He said laughing.

"No! Leave him alone you bastard!" Selina screamed. She wanted to look away but Harley pulled her hair and forced her to watch.

"No you get to watch my Puddin take his vengeance on Bat-bum. All those years of your man hurting my man has lead to this moment. Now Batman's the one taking the beating, and you're gonna watch it."

The Joker stuck Batman a few move times before he got off of Bruce and sat him back up. "Batman! Batman!" Selina cried. He didn't answer. His mask was still intact, but his face was covered in blood. Selina glared at Joker. "You fucking son of a bitch! I'm going to claw your god damn eyes out you..."

Selina was unable to finish her sentence as Harley punched her in the face. "You don't get to talk to my puddin like that."

Selina was filled with so much fear and rage. She was about to crack. "The second i get out of this fucking chair..." She flashed Harley a hate filled look. "I'll tear you apart. And i'll take my time. Piece by piece." She growled.

Harley just grinned and stuck her tongue out at her. She knew Selina had no power while she was tied to that chair.

"You know i'd like to see that." The Joker said.

"What?" Harley asked. Her voice filled with fear.

"I'd like to see you two go at it. A good old fashioned chick fight. Who's with me?"

The crowd cheered loudly. They all wanted to see the two girls go at it.

"Mista J, please you can't be serious. I can't fight her. I mean, the bitch is crazy."

The Joker smiled widely. "Well Kiddo, so are you." He said laughing.

Selina wanted to make Harley hurt. But her main goal was to get out of here with Bruce. She had no idea how she was going to do it. He was beaten half to death, and they were surrounded by the Joker's men. It seemed like there wasn't a whole lot of hope for them. But on the bright side she had the opportunity to beat up Harley."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The cage was set, the crowd was roaring, and the girls were ready. The Joker was seated up in a balcony next to Batman. Batman was barley conscious. He wasn't fully aware of what was happening. The Joker really messed him up with the crowbar.

"Gentlemen. This is the main event of the evening. These two femme fatales are about to square off until one of them Knocked out, chocked out, tapped out, or just dead. It's time to get this party started!"

A spotlight shined down on Harley as she was stretching. The Joker began to introduce the her. "Introducing first, the little minx fighting out of the red corner. She stands 5 feet and 7 inches tall. Weighing in at 140 pounds. She is my little pumpkin, she is the wickedly talented HARLEY QUINN!"

The crowd cheered for her loudly. "Kick that bitches ass!" "I got 50 bucks on you to win Harley!" They shouted.

"And introducing the traitor fighting out of the blue corner." The crowd immediately started booing. "This little kitty stands 5 feet and 8 inches tall. Weighing in at 133 pounds. She is the biggest disgrace in Gotham. She is the one and only Catwoman!" The crowd booed loudly but there were a couple of positive shouts.

"I got 50 bucks on the Cat to win!" "That's one hot ass you got there kitty!"

"You must be loving this. Eh Basty?" The Joker asked. Batman's head was bowed down. It wasn't looking good for him.

"Just hold on, Brucie. I'm gonna get you out of here...Somehow." Selina said to herself as she cracked her neck.

"Ladies are you ready?" The Joker asked. The girls both nodded. "Then let's get in on, come on!"

Selina and Harley charged. Harley threw a punch that Selina kicked away. She then landed two strikes to Harley's body. Harley threw another punch that Selina ducked under. She replied with a punch of her own that landed on Harley's face. Harley was then able to land a kick to Selina's stomach followed with a punch that made contact with her chin. She then threw a right hook that Selina blocked with her forearm. Harley then threw a couple of punches at her body and connected with one. Selina replied with a strike to Harley face, but the favor was returned immediately. The girls both winded up a punch and connected on each others faces at the same time, knocking them both on their backs.

They quickly got back to their feet and moved back in. The two girls clinched up and took the fight to the ground. They rolled around fighting for control. Landing strikes and fighting for dominance the two fought. Finally Selina was able to mount Harley and start dishing out some ground and pound. Harley was able to use her legs to trap one of Selina's arms and attempt an armbar. Selina had her hands locked together to prevent Harley from bending her arm. But Harley legs were two strong she was losing her grip.

Selina was able to dig deep and use her strength to stand up with Harley still holding onto her arm. She then picked Harley up and slammed her onto the ground, causing her to let go. Selina then locked Harley into a heel hook. Harley quickly grabbed one of Selina's ankle's and did the same. The two sat there cranking hard on each other's ankle's hopping the other would give up. They starred deep into each other's eyes and knew then neither of them would quit on their own. Without speaking a word they agreed to let go at the same time and stand up.

The two girls looked up at the balcony. Bruce was looking worse and worse by the second. Harley grinned and decided to taunt Selina.

"Can you feel it yet? Death coming to collect bat-brains soul? Oh, i can. Ya man's a goner." Selina just gave her a cold stare. She raised her hand and signaled Harley to bring it. Harley, with a smile on her face charged in.

She attempted a head kick that Selina dodged. Selina came in with a kick of her own that landed on Harley body, causing her to get pressed up against the cage. Selina clinched up with her and started getting into some dirty boxing with her. Both the girls just whaled on each others faces. Before Harley pushed her off with a body kick. Harley spit out a little blood, while Selina whipped away the blood from her mouth.

Selina then came in with a punch that Harley swayed away from. Selina swung back at her with her elbow and connected big time. Harley was rocked. She dazed and was seeing double. Selina faked a low strike but came over the top with a overhand right. Her punched landed with as much force as Selina could put into it. Harley was out before she hit the floor. Selina knew she was out, but she was filled with so much rage. She wasn't satisfied. Selina then dove onto Harley and elbowed her in the face with all of her force. She landed a couple more punches before stopping to admire the bloody mess that she made out of Harley's face.

The Joker's face during this went from fear, to rage, but then to intrest, and then to a smile. "Gentlemen it seems we have a winner, Catwoman!" He announced. The crowd booed, well most of them did. A couple of them smiled and nodded and collected their bet money.

"Now seeing as i made no deal of any kind with her, there's no reason i shouldn't shoot her anyway, is there?" The Joker asked. The crowd cheered wanting to see Selina die.

"But i have a better idea." He said as he tossed a large rock at Selina's feet. "I think it's time i get myself a new girl." Selina starred at the rock and then back at Joker. "Go ahead Kitty. Kill Harley... for me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"For you? Kill her for you? I don't know where you get your delusions." Selina said pushing the rock away with her foot.

"Oh kitty, don't tell me you can resist this. Just look at me." The Joker said showing himself off as if he were impressive.

"I'd rather not." Selina said annoyed. "Look Batman and I played your game. I beat Harley. Just let us go. We both know you won't kill him."

"No, i would never even dream of killing my old chum..." The Joker cackled like a hyena. "But i might start." He said pressing his gun against Batman's head. Bruce groaned as he started coming back to his senses. "This is our last game Kitty. Either you kill Harley and take your place as my new girl, or your precious Batman get's a serious case of lead poisoning and i let my men take care of you all night long."

"Selina! Don't! Just get out of here!" Bruce grunted.

Joker pistol whipped him. "Oh shut up, I'm talking here." He giggled.

Selina looked at Harley who was still laying down covered in blood. "Okay. Joker. You convinced me. But first i'm gonna need a kiss from you... Mister J."

The Joker smiled widely. "Well then get that cute butt up here." He turned to Batman. "Hey bats check this out. I just stole your girl."

Selina climbed up to the balcony and approached the Joker. She placed one her hands on his shoulder while the other caressed his face. The Joker placed both of his hands on her ass and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Baby, you and I are gonna have some wild times." He said leaning in for his kiss.

Selina shook her head. "No, we won't." She said as she spun around and delivered an elbow to his temple. Followed by a knee to his gut. The Joker hunched over coughing in pain. She then put him to sleep with a windmill kick to the back of his head.

"Hey the bitch just attacked boss." "Let's get up there and save him." The goons said.

"And to think he actually thought i wanted to... Gross i can't even think about it." She gagged as she rushed over to Bruce. "Are you okay? Bruce?"

He looked at her with a face filled with defeat. He had a feeling he wasn't making it out of this one. "Selina. Get out of here." He pleaded.

"Not without you." She said as she untied him. Bruce tried to stand up but he collapsed to his knees. "Come on Bruce." She said as she put his arm over her head. "Don't you quit on me now.. AAHHGG!" She called out in pain as the Joker shot her in the back with a taser.

Something about hearing Selina's cry of pain woke up something in Bruce. It was his basic instinct to protect her. His adrenaline kicked in and he was back to his senses... for now.

He picked the Joker up and slammed him against the wall. The Jokers goons then showed up to save him. There had to be well over 60 of them. Batman let go of the Joker as he fought off his men. Just like any other day, Batman fought them off. He was just as brutal as ever. Selina needed him to fight for her and he did.

A couple of men tried to drag her away, but Batman rushed over towards them and took them out. He was able to carry her to a more open area so that he didn't have to fight these guys in close quarters.

"You're only delaying the inevitable bats. Catwoman will be the next Joker gal." He said crossing his arms enjoying the show. "You seriously can't hope to beat all of us."

"Not on my own i don't." Batman said. His eye's focused on his sons as they dropped down from the ceiling. Dick Grayson and Tim Drake AKA: Nightwing and Robin came in to join the fight. Nightwing tossed Bruce a syringe filled with a green liquid.

"Selina looks like she could use it." Dick said.

Bruce injected her with it and within seconds Catwoman was ready to fight. "What the hell was that?" she asked.

" A new drug i've worked on. It helps rebuild muscle tissue faster." Batman answered.

"So basically steroids?"

"In a way yes."

"I swear to god Bruce, if i start losing my hair because of that stuff i'll..."

"Thank me later. Just hit something." Bruce said as he attacked the criminals.

"I'll be doing something else to you later. And you won't like it" She mumbled as she got into the fight.

Batman, Catwoman, Nightwing, and Robin made short work of the Jokers crew. All that was left was the boss.

"Yeah, well i guess i should be going now." The Joker turned around and opened the door to see Harley standing there.

"Oh good Harley you're here. If you went ahead and distracted them while i escaped, that would be great." The Joker patted her on the shoulder.

Harley had a look of pure hatred on her face. "I heard you tell the cat to kill me." She growled.

"Oh yeah. That. You see..."

"You wanted B-man's bitch to replace me?"

"It's not that simple i was only trying to AGH!" Harley interrupted him with a strike from her baseball bat. She hit him in the gut as hard as she could.

"I never should have joined you." She shouted as she hit him with the bat again. "I hate your stupid guts, you stupid idiot!" She yelled as she hit him again. She raised her bat in the air from one last strike. But she was unable to do it. She broke down in tears and collapsed to her knees.

Selina walked over to Harley and nervously placed her hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. She was surprised when Harley wrapped her arms around Selina and hugged her. It was weird to go from fighting this girl to helping this girl within a matter of minutes. Selina just held Harley as she cried.

"I can't believe i loved him." She sobbed.

"It's okay Harley. You did the right thing." Selina said softly.

Batman cuffed the Jokers hands behind his back. He then began to feel a little wussy. Selina noticed this.

"Br-Batman? Are you okay?"

Bruce closed his eyes and collapsed to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meanwhile Back at the Bat-cave. Dick, Tim, and Selina were examining Bruce. He was laying in his head with his head bandaged up. Selina held him warmly. She hadn't said a word sense he passed out.

"It's not looking good. He's got a severe concussion, multiple lacerations to his head, and his skull is cracked."

"Jesus Christ. How the hell was he able to fight alongside us like that?" Tim asked.

"He'd probably say something like: Because I'm Batman."

Selina ignored them. She sat next to Bruce holding his hand.

"He's a fighter. He's come back from worse than this." Dick assured her. Selina didn't respond.

"Well Barbra has a call for me back in Blüdhaven. I have to go. Selina, Bruce has been good to us. If he pulls through... Please take good care of him." Dick requested. Selina looked at him and nodded.

"I also have to go." Tim said as he followed Dick. He stopped and turned around. "Selina. He really likes you. You have no idea what you mean to him. I just think you should know that." Tim said. He then turned around and continued walking.

Selina kissed Bruce on his cheek. "I'll be here for you when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere until you come back." She whispered in his ear.

"Will you still stay if i come back?" He whispered back.

Selina starred into his eyes and smiled. "I'm with you Bruce. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you Selina." He said resting his head between her breast.

Selina stroked his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

Harley Quinn was back in her cell at Arkham with her cellmate Poison Ivy. They were both laying in their bunks talking about what happened.

"I told you to get away from that man years ago. He wasn't good for you my dear Harley." Ivy said.

"I know i should have listened." Harley agreed.

"He was just a pig. I hope your okay. After all he's done to you."

"I'm fine. I just feel so alone right now. He was all i had, but now he's out of my life."

"You're not alone." Ivy said as she sat next to Harley. "You've got me."

"You're all i've got now, Red." Harley said as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Don't cry. Come here." Red said wrapping her arms around her. Harley rested her head against Red's chest and held back her sobs. "I'm here for you Harley." She said stroking her hair.

Harley looked up at her and smiled "You know, for all the times Mista... That stupid clown hurt me, you've always been there for me."

"That's what friends are for."

"No. I think we both know we're more than that."

"Harley. Are you saying what i think you're saying?"

"Kiss me Red." Harley said gently placing her hand on Ivy's face.

Ivy eagerly gave Harley the kiss she had wanted to give her for years. She always hated the Joker for mistreating Harley. She wanted to be with her and treat her the way she deserved to be treated. Harley laid down with Ivy on top of her. Their lips locked and their tongues tied together.

"I promise you Harley, i won't mistreat you like he did. I'll treat you right, the way you deserve to be treated." Ivy said.

"I know ya will Red. I want to be good to ya too."

"I'm gonna make you forget all about that evil man."

"Red, he's already long gone."

"Let's keep it that way." Ivy said as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"Yahtzee!"

* * *

The Joker was in the intensive care unit at the asylum. Harley beat his ass to death's door. He sat there alone. Nothing else to do but think.

"Harley's going to get what's coming to her. That little cunt won't get away with this. I'll make that ungrateful bitch pay. I will also finish what i started with Batman. I'm gonna take that whore, Catwoman. I'll hold her down and make Batman watch as i defile her. Then i'll slit her throat. I will hang those stupid birds boys by the neck until they're dead. And then, only after i have completely broken the bat. I will stomp on his skull and kill him."

A doctor walked into the Joker's room with a chart in his hand. "Well i got bad news. You're spine is broken in three different places. You'll never walk again.

"Aw, shit."

* * *

Ivy and Harley cuddled in bed together.

"I'm sorry. The first time we did this had to be when my face was messed up." Harley said. Her face had seen better days. It had a lot of cuts and bruises from her fight with Catwoman.

"You're still just as beautiful to me. But we'll make Catwoman pay." Ivy said.

"Nah, the Kitty's alright. I kinda had it coming. She was nice to me after i beat Joker up."

"Good. You were very brave for doing that. I'm so proud of you."

Harley smiled and gave Ivy another passionate kiss. "Red, i think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."


End file.
